the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
A. Film Production
Stefan Fjeldmark * Karsten Killerich * Jørgen Lerdam * Hans Perk * Anders Mastrup | defunct = | fate = | area_served = | key_people = | industry = Animation | genre = Traditional and CGI Animation | products = | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | website = | footnotes = | romanized = | former type = | foundation = | location_city = | location_country = Denmark | locations = }} A. Film Production A/S (previously A. Film A/S, A. Film ApS and A. Film I/S) is a Danish animation studio currently based in Copenhagen, Denmark. It produces traditional and CGI animation for feature films, television, advertising and games. The studio's notable original features include Felidae, Help! I'm a Fish, Jungledyret Hugo and Terkel in Trouble. History The studio was founded on 1 August 1988 by animators Stefan Fjeldmark, Karsten Kiilerich, Jørgen Lerdam and Hans Perk and producer Anders Mastrup who met while working on the 1986 film Valhalla. In 1995, the Danish media corporation Egmont purchased 50% of A. Film and moved A. Film under the umbrella of its film division, Nordisk Film. Stefan Fjeldmark left A. Film in 2008 to pursue a career in live-action. Several animators who began their careers at A. Film became well established at the Disney and DreamWorks studios. Since about 1995, the company's logo is a grinning pig, designed by Finn Skovgaard. In 2010, A. Film A/S split into two companies: A. Film Production A/S which continues independent film production, and A. Film A/S under Nordisk Film which manages the rights of the earlier productions. The A. Film group of companies, with A. Film Production A/S as its base, includes the independent studios A. Film Eesti in Tallinn, Estonia (est. 1994) and A. Film L.A., Inc. in Los Angeles, California (est. 2008). In Berlin, Germany, A. Film used to be part of the studio Friendly Fritz. It previously owned studios in Riga, Latvia (2002–2010) and Munich, Germany (2006–2009). The A. Film companies also worked as a subcontractor on 28 films including FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina, Asterix Conquers America, The Little Punker, The Secret Weapon, Once Upon a Forest, Felidae, Balto, The Princess and the Goblin (1993), Tarzan II, The Pebble and the Penguin, A Troll in Central Park, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, Quest for Camelot and Eight Crazy Nights. In 2007, A. Film A/S provided services on Disney's Goofy: How to Hook Up Your Home Theater. A. Film Production A/S has recently released several feature films including Niko2: Little Brother, Big Trouble, '"Albert", 'Alfie Atkins: Hocus Pocus'' and the stop-motion film Miffy the Movie. Filmography Note: This section only lists films entirely produced by the company. Traditionally animated films * The Princess and the Goblin (1991) * Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * Jungledyret (1993) (U.S. title: Go Hugo Go) * Once Upon a Forest (1993) * Felidae (1994) * Thumbelina (1994) * Asterix Conquers America (1994) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Balto (1995) * Jungledyret 2 – den store filmhelt (1996) (U.S. title: Hugo The Movie Star) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * When Life Departs (1997) Short film, Academy Award nominee * The Fearless Four (1997) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Iron Giant (1999) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Help! I'm a Fish (2000) (U.S. title: A Fish Tale) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Return to Never Land (2002) * Eight Crazy Nights (2002) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Tarzan II (2005) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * Curious George (2006) * Asterix and the Vikings (2006) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) * Hocus Pocus Alfie Atkins (2013) * The Red Turtle (2016) Computer animated films * Terkel in Trouble (2004) * The Ugly Duckling and Me (2006) * Jungledyret Hugo: Fræk, flabet og fri (2007) (U.S. title: Amazon Jack) * Niko and the Way to the Stars (2008) (U.S. title: The Flight Before Christmas) * Journey to Saturn (2008) * The Olsen Gang Gets Polished – Olsen Banden paa de Bonede Gulve (2010) * Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure – Niko 2 (2012) * The Olsen Gang in Deep Trouble – Olsen Banden paa Dybt Vand (2013) * Albert – (2015) * The Little Vampire (2017) * Luis And The Aliens (2018) Television series * Benjamin Blümchen (1988-2002) * KaBlam! (1996-2000) * The Brothers Flub (1997) * Rasmus Klump (1997–1999) * Mumble Bumble (1998–2000) * Little Bear (2001) * Little Bill (2001) * Troll Tales (2000–2002) * Jungledyret Hugo (2001–2004) (U.S. title: (Any ideas of the name)) * Little Wolf (2002) * The Fairytaler (2002–2004) * Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (2003) * The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2005–2006) * Alfie Atkins (2011–2013) References External links * * * Complete list of A. Film's own and subcontracted films. Category:Danish animation studios Category:Film production companies of Denmark Category:Fictional pigs Category:Media companies based in Copenhagen Category:Danish companies established in 1988